


Safe and Warm

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn





	Safe and Warm

 

“Looks like we’re gonna be stuck in here for while.”  
  
Bucky’s frame turned towards me, looking at my shivering figure from hair to toes.  
  
“Y/N, are you sure that you’re okay ?”, he asked me.  
  
“Been Never better”, I answered ironically.  
  
His question is completely stupid, my body is totally soaked and freeze after I fell inside that frozen lake during our mission in the middle of nowhere in Alaska. I must admit that it’s half my fault, I didn’t listen to him when he told me that the ice was too thin, but I didn’t want to mess up the quite simple task that was given to me. And obviously, I went through the ice almost at the second I put my feet on the lake, forcing Bucky to break it with his metal arm and grab my own one to pull me out of the ice-cold water.  
  
“What did you just said ?”, I asked turning my head away from my thoughts.  
  
“I said, that we’re gonna be stuck in here for a while”, he answered.  
  
“What ?!”, I gulped.  
  
“Some snow fell in front of the door, and it’s all dark outside. So we are forced to stay here, at least for the night.”  
  
“NO FUCKING WAY BARNES !”  
  
“We don’t have choice.”  
  
“Yes we had, we could have go back to Quinjet and head back to the Avengers Tower where I could have taken a hot bath and put dry clothes. Instead of what, I’m stuck in the asshole of Alaska with you !”  
  
“It would have happened if you were not so stubborn, doll.”  
  
“Don’t ‘doll’ me James, I’m not one of your girlfriends ! I’m warning you, if I die, I’m going to haunt your ass !”, I nearly yelled.  
  
“If it happens, you would be the prettiest ghost that ever haunt me”, he smirked.  
  
“Don’t start with flattery, it doesn’t work with me”, I added, piss off.  
  
The worst in that is that he was right. If I didn’t insist on get back the fields we were supposed to bring back to the SHIELD, none of it would have happened, I wouldn’t fell in the frozen lake, get soaked and finished stuck in a cabin, in the middle of a snow storm during the winter in Alaska.  
  
Another chill passed through my body, making my teeth rattling. Bucky heard the noise and teared away from looking at the small wooden house we found refuge, and walked towards me.  
  
“You need to warm up”, he said, rubbing my arms with his large hands and I nodded. “First, we need to get you out of those clothes.”  
  
“What ? Have you lost your fucking mind, there is no way I undress and get myself naked in front of you !”  
  
“Can you just put your pride away and your stubbornness just for a second ? You’re going to be sick if you stay in those wet clothes. I spotted a cupboard, over there”, he said showing me a door. “Maybe we’ll find dry clothes or at least blankets. If you stay in that, you are going to catch a cold or even worse. Let me take care of you for once.”  
  
“Well, you won”, I said giving up.  
  
“I also spotted a wooden heap just outside, and there is a little fireplace over there, I’ll make some fire to warm us up. So that’s the deal, you are looking in the closet and I’ll go outside to take some woods, then, we’ll see what we do.”  
  
This time, I nodded without a word. At the moment when Bucky’s hand reached the doorknob, I looked at him quite worry, he was going outside in the cold and the dark and it was frightening me at the idea that maybe he could not come back. As if he had read in my thoughts, he shot me a wink saying ‘don’t worry doll I’ll be right back’ with a smile.  
  
While he was outside, I opened the small door in the corner of the cabin, finding shelves with cans of food and blankets. I sigh in relief, at least we were going to eat and not sleep on the cold wooden floor, but there was no dry clothes as I secretly hoped. Bucky finally came back a few minutes later, covered of snow, while I was trying to make a bed with the covers I found. When he realized that I didn’t found any changing clothes, he put off his jacket and then, his red long sleeves t-shirt and handed it to me.  
  
“I can’t take it. What about you ?”  
  
“I’ll be okay, I’m not the soaking one in here. Just take off your clothes while I’m making fire, and we’ll hang them to dry with the fire heat.”  
  
I complied, trying my best to hide myself while undressing but feeling Bucky’s gaze on me. By the time I put his warm shirt on me, the fire is light and the cans, bowls and spoons I took in the closet put on a little coffee table. I walked towards him only dressed with his red shirt and my underwear, my bare legs overtaking of the hem. I heard him swallow his saliva before making me sit and wrapped me in one of the covers. A few minutes later, he handed me a bowl of noodles soup, before sitting next to me and starting to eat in silence.  
  
At the second I finished my bowl, I felt my eyes closing by themselves and lied down on the covers, Bucky imitating me after putting the bowls on the table. Despite the fire, the room was still freezing, and at the very moment I started to shiver again, two strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling me to a warmer body than the entire cabin. I felt Bucky posing his chin on my shoulder, his hair tickling my face.  
  
“Thanks, James”, my voice rang in the silence.  
  
“Anytime, doll.”  
  
We fell asleep in each other warm until the very morning, awoken, entangled, at the sound of a well-known voice.  
  
“Hey guys, here they are, in good health at first sight. And they seemed to have had a busy night”, Sam smirked to the others who popped at the door.  
  
“You have five minutes to dress up and go outside lovebirds, we’re heading home”, Tony added.  
  
They went back outside and just before Bucky got up, I pressed a kiss on his lips.  
  
“What was that for ?”  
  
“Warming me up.”  
  
“If I knew that I was going to be rewarded that way, I would have done it so long before.”  
  
“Shut up, Barnes. And if you want some more, you’ll have to take me on a date first”, I said while putting back my jeans and boots, still wearing his t-shirt, before passing the door.  
  
“You’re going to be the death of me, Ice princess”, he said running after me, slipping his warm right hand in mine when we climbed into the Quinjet.


End file.
